Un rêve qui devient réalité
by Claire91
Summary: Bella prend l'avion s'endort et fais le plus beau rêve qui pourrai devenir réalité


**Bonjour me voilà de retour avec un petit OS **

**J'espere qu'il vous plaira**

**Pour ce qui est de la suite de ma Fic ne vous inquiter pas je ne l'ai pas abonndonner j'ai juste une big panne d'inspiration mais ça reviens tout doucement lol**

**Je vous laisse lire et n'hésiter pas a laisse un signe de votre passage en cliquant sue le petit bouton vert **

**Les personnages sont a S.M l'histoire viens tout droit de ma tête**

**Merci a vous de me lire**

___Un rêve qui devient réalité_

Je suis a l'aéroport et j'attends l'embarquement de mon avion tranquillement, ipod dans les oreilles.

Je suis totalement coupée du monde et cela me dérange pas pour autant.

L'heure fatidique arrive, je me retourne mais rien, il n'est pas venu…c'est bien fini entre nous!

Je ne suis pas triste pour autant, je sais que ce n'était pas mon âme-sœur…et comme on dit un de perdu dix de retrouvés.

Je monte dans mon avion et je m'assois à la place 69, ce qui me fait sourire…

Je m'installe, accroche ma ceinture puis je remet mon ipod.

Je ne fais même pas attention à la personne qui se trouve à mes côtes, à quoi bon de toute façon puisque je ne la reverrai jamais donc...

Une fois l'avion décollé, je me détache puis m'endors paisiblement.

Je me sens bien c'est si confortable où je me trouve.

_Je suis sur une plage qui est desserte quand j'aperçois, au loin, un homme. _

_Il s'approche de moi, tranquillement, mains dans les poches. _

_Il est en short hawaïen et torse nu…hum…très sexy. _

_Il est très charmant et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder _

_Il arrive vers moi et me fait un sourire digne d'une star. _

_Il a un corps si…parfait. _

_Nos yeux se lâchent pas une seconde_

_Je lui souris et sans que je vois quoique ce soit, _

_Il s'approche de moi tout doucement comme dans les films d'amour_

_Ses douces lèvres touchent les miennes _

_Je répond à ce doux baiser tendre et passionné_

_Ses mains se baladent sur tout mon corps et j'en frissonne _

_Inconsciemment, les miennes aussi se baladent sur son corps_

_Je caresses du bout des doigts ses abdos si parfaitement dessinés_

_Je le sens qui frissonne à mon toucher_

_On arrête notre baiser pour reprendre notre souffle _

_Et je vois ce sourire en coin si envoûtant.._

_Il m'allonge sur le sable _

_On se regarde droit dans les yeux_

_On s'embrasse à nouveau mais c'est plus qu'un baiser tendre, _

_Je ressens de l'urgence dans ce baiser _

_Je peux sentir mon bas du ventre se réveiller _

_Je gémis dans sa bouche ce qui le fait sourire encore plus_

_Je peux sentir l'excitation dans ses caresses_

_Puis ses baiser descendent le long de mon cou _

_Je frissonne mais pas de froid, plutôt d'envie _

_J'ai envie de cet inconnu _

_Et je peux sentir que lui aussi a envie de moi._

_Il s'arrête sur mes seins et tout doucement _

_Lèche mon téton qui durci pour lui. _

_Puis il fait la même chose avec le deuxième. _

_Je suis si bien… _

_Sa langue descend le long de mon ventre,_

_Puis il arrive en haut de mon sexe, s'arrête et me regarde comme s'il attendait mon accord_

_J'hoche positivement de la tête. _

_Il embrasse l'intérieur de mes cuisses_

_J'ai si chaud que j'ai l'impression que mon corps va s'embraser de l'intérieur…_

_Il remonte tout en me léchant la cuisse gauche. _

_Il arrive sur mon sexe _

_Je suis si excitée par ce qu'il va faire…_

_Que j'en grogne. _

_Cela le fait rire. _

_Il passe sa langue avec délicatesse sur mon clitoris._

_Impossible de retenir mon cri _

_Il continue sa torture _

_Puis je sens un doigt entrer en moi_

_Hum…c'est si bon_

_Puis un deuxième, il attend un peu le temps que je m'y habitue _

_Et il commença des doux va et viens_

_Mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit doux _

_Je lui fais comprendre en essayant d'accélérer les mouvements par moi même _

_Il comprend très vite… _

_Il me léche mon petit paquet de nerfs en même temps qu'il continue ses va et viens_

_C'est si bon tout ce plaisir qu'il me donne_

_Je me sens si bien entre ses mains_

_Je commence à sentir l'orgasme arriver_

_Je sens que je vais atteindre le nirvana_

_Quand d'un seul coup, il arrête tout _

_Je suis plus que frustrée_

_Je lui jète un regard si noir que_

_Si j'avais des fusils à la places des yeux il serait déjà mort _

_Il se met à rire et me sourit _

_Hum… ce sourire est si sexy que je lui pardonne vite…_

_Puis me vient l'idée de lui procurer cette même caresse… _

_Je le fais s'allonger sur le sable _

_On s'embrasse passionnément_

_Je descends le long de son cou_

_Tout en lui mordillant la peau _

_Je le sens frissonner_

_En même temps mes mains caressent tout son corps_

_Il n'y a pas une partie qui y échappe_

_J'arrive vers son bas ventre_

_Je vois qu'il est très excite_

_J'ôte le dernier rempart de sa nudité_

_Puis je commençe à embrasser le bout de son gland_

_Je l'entend soupirer _

_J'embrasse tout le long de sa queue_

_Que je trouve si douce._

_Elle est tendue rien que pour moi_

_J'aime voir l'effet que je lui procure_

_Je remonte le long de sa queue rien qu'avec le bout de ma langue _

_Et sans qu'il puisse souffler_

_Je mets sa queue dans ma bouche et commence ma douce torture_

_Je peux l'entendre jurer a haute voix_

_Je vois que Monsieur aime cette gâterie_

_Je commence des va et viens doux_

_Je sens qu'il attrape mes cheveux_

_Tout en me donnant un rythme plus rapide_

_Je m'exerce donc à aller plus vite_

_Je lui mordille le bout du gland _

_Il gémi très fort mais ce n'est que du plaisir…_

_Je joue en même temps avec ses bourses _

_Elles sont si douces au toucher _

_Je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à jouir_

_Il m'arrête_

_Je remonte le long de son corps _

_Nos deux bouches se retrouvent _

_Nos langues font une danse si sexy_

_J'en perd mon souffle_

_Et là s'en que je m'y attende _

_Je me retrouve à nouveau sur le sable _

_Et il me pénétre d'un coup de rein puissant_

_Oh mon Dieu !_

_Je ne peux retenir mon cri_

_Je l'entends gémir _

_Il commence des va et viens doucement _

_Mais moi je ne veux pas_

_Je lui fais comprendre puisque je le retourne pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui_

_Je peux voir le désir qu'il a à travers ses yeux _

_Je commence à déambuler sur sa queue _

_On gémit ensemble_

_Ce doux bruit m'excita encore plus_

_A nouveau je me retrouve sur le sable _

_Il prend le dessus, il ne veux pas être dominer _

_Ses pénétrations se font de plus en plus fortes_

_Que j'aime cette façon de procéder _

_Je sens que j'arrive à l'extase_

_Et lui n'est pas loin non plus_

_Je l'entend gémir de plus en plus fort_

_Je descends ma main et me caresse mon petit paquet de nerfs bien tendu_

_Nous voilà entrain de crier notre jouissance en même temps_

_Mon corps est pris par des tremblements_

_J'ai toujours les yeux fermés et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage_

_Je me sens si bien après avoir fait l'amour_

_Je suis au 7eme ciel…_

_Au paradis…_

_Puis se retira _

_Je sens comme un vide _

_Il s'allonge à mes côtes et me prend dans ses bras _

_Il m'embrasse le front_

_Et on s'endort tous les deux avec le sourire aux lèvres..._

Je sens qu'on me secoue tendrement.

Je me suis endormie pendant le vol…

Oh non j'espère que je n'ai pas gémi à haute voix

Ce serait la honte si tous les passagers m'avaient entendu

J'ouvre tout doucement les yeux

Je commence à rougir sans le vouloir

Je sens aussi que ma culotte est bien trempée

Quand mes yeux se pose sur la personne à mes côtes

Je este bouche bée

Ce mec est le même que dans mon rêve

Comment j'ai pu rêver de lui alors que je le connais même pas…

Peut-être que j'ai l'ai croisé sans m'en rendre compte et que mon cerveau s'en est souvenu au moment de mon rêve

Qui sait ?

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire

« Bonjour, désolé de t'avoir réveillé mais l'avion va bientôt atterrir. Il faudrait que tu attaches ta ceinture. »

« Hum oui...oui merci »

Puis je le vois s'approcher tout doucement de moi et me chuchoter à l'oreille.

« J'espère que ton rêve était merveilleux »

Son souffle me donne des frissons dans tout le corps

S.O.S…culotte de nouveau perdue.

Merde ce mec me donnerai un orgasme rien qu'avec sa voix

«Je me présente, Edward Cullen »

« Isabella Swan… mais je préfère Bella »

« Enchanté, ça te dirai qu'on aille boire un verre quand on aura atterri? »

« Hum...Oui pourquoi pas, avec plaisir »

Et voilà comme j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie dans un avion.

Comme quoi les rêves même les plus hot peuvent se réaliser!

_Verdict?_


End file.
